Cupid Inc
by Sarcasma
Summary: finished Ron won't stop acting jealous and it could be effecting destiny... Cupid Inc. comes to save the day! Lots of fluff. Trio just before year 7. RHr with a little HG Lots of fluff!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters... sorry...

Chapter one- Fate Finder

"That's not fair to me Ron!" Hermione said with the usual fire in her eyes when discussing Viktor came up.

"How is it fair to me then?" Ron asked.

Ron and Hermione had been friends since their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and only now started to even show their true feelings, which had been growing for just over six years, though they were still categorized in the 'single' status.

"Fair to you?!" Hermione asked incredulously. "What do you mean fair to you?"

"Well, if you don't know I'm not going to tell you," Ron said, really not wanting to tell her what he suspected.

"Fine, Ron, you don't have to worry about seeing my letters from Viktor anymore," Hermione stated.

"Good," Ron spat back.

"Because I'm going to stay with him," Hermione said, turning on her heel and making her way out of Ron's room. Ron stood stalk still, not knowing what to say after that back fired on him so well.

Hermione had left the door open and Ron's younger sister, Ginny, popped her head in for a brief second. "I'll go talk to her," Ginny said, before going back out.

Harry and Ginny had taken to going out into the hallway whenever the two of them fought, which seemed to grow more intense since Ron found a letter from Viktor Krum, requesting for Hermione to come spend the rest of the summer with him in Bulgaria. Harry came into the room, "that didn't go over too well."

"Shut up Harry," Ron said defensively.

"Hey, don't turn this on me," Harry said forcefully, not liking when he became the focus of Ron's anger. "Why don't you just get over her writing to Krum?"

"GET OVER IT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN GET OVER IT?!" Ron said.

"I just mean she can have other friends, can't she? I mean G-" Harry stuttered a bit, "George has his own friends and - er- Fred doesn't seem to mind," Harry recovered.

"Yeah, well they're brothers this is different!" Ron said, missing the stutter much to Harry's thankfulness.

"How?" Harry said, wondering if Ron would actually admit he wanted to date Hermione.

"You wouldn't understand," Ron muttered, then walked out of his room, and stomping all the way down the stairs.

Harry had given up trying to reason with Ron at times like this, so he laid down on the bed Mrs. Weasley had put in there for him, and put his hands under his head. He didn't bother moving or looking over when Ginny entered the room. "I can't believe those two sometimes," she said sitting at the foot of Harry's bed and crossing her legs under her.

"Me either," Harry said. Ginny and Harry had started dating when he came to the Burrow nearly a month prior. They had decided against telling Ron because of how his attitude had changed toward Dean Thomas during that seven month relationship. Hermione knew, though, and helped them get some private time by distracting Ron with chess or by making him do some homework.

Harry sat up, allowing for Ginny to lean against him, and started to give her a light massage. "I mean, really, I write to Dean still and you don't make a huge deal out of it," Ginny stated factually.

"Righ—what?!" Harry asked, pulling Ginny toward him and looking at her.

"I told you that," Ginny said.

"When?" Harry asked.

"When I told you he was visiting Seamus for the summer."

"I don't remember that." Harry was obviously starting to get upset.

"We had just finished playing Quidditch; two weeks ago… what's the big deal anyway?"

"You used to date him!"

"Exactly, I _used_ to," Ginny said turning herself around to face Harry. "That doesn't mean I can't be friends with Dean. It wasn't like some big horrible breakup or anything." Just after six months Dean had started to develop feelings for Parvati, and Ginny just realized she wasn't completely falling over herself being with Dean. It was in writing to Harry while he was at the Dursleys that feelings sparked and a relationship blossomed between Harry and Ginny.

"Why does he still write to you? I doubt it's because he wants to be 'just friends'!" Harry's words were full of spite and jealousy.

Ginny picked up the nearest pillow, wishing it were a bigger and harder object, threw it at Harry's head, and stated, "you're so unbelievable!" Ginny then stood and went to sympathize with Hermione.

"No, Ginny wait," Harry called after her, but she was already making her way down the stairs to the kitchen, where Molly had been talking to Hermione.

* * *

Ron stood in the garden, taking gnomes and flinging them as far as he could, pretending each was a miniature Viktor Krum. "Stupid prat," Ron said, which was considerably mild compared to what he had been saying before that.

"Who's the prat?" a nasally American voice asked from behind Ron, making the lanky teenager jump before pulling wand on the strange woman.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I asked first: who's the prat?" The woman had medium brown hair, and eyes that sparkled. Ron wasn't sure, but she seemed to have glitter all over as well.

"Viktor Krum," Ron said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, that sweet boy?"

"Sweet? SWEET?" Ron exclaimed, letting his guard down along with his wand.

"Yes, very romantic too, but I suppose that's why you have problems with him." The woman sat on a bench and crossed her legs.

"How did you know that?"

"I know it all, honey," the woman stated. She moved over a bit and patted the spot right next to her.

Ron, forgetting all distrust, sat next to her and looked, hoping she might have the answers to all his girl problems. "Who are you again?" Ron asked, not sure if she had ever answered that.

"Oh, sorry," the woman held her right hand out daintily, and didn't start talking until Ron had shaken it. "Claudia Phelps," she added, handing a business card to Ron.

_Cupid Inc.  
__Claudia Phelps  
__Fate Finder_

"Fate Finder?"

"Yes," Claudia said as she looked in a hand held mirror. "We help people along when the road gets bumpy in a relationship, or when a meant-to-be meeting looks like it might fail to happen."

"Why haven't I heard of you?" Ron posed the question skeptically.

"We usually don't do the personal appearance sort of thing, but you've probably heard of some of the more famous couples I've helped pair up."

"Like who?"

"Have you ever heard of Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah," Ron said, eyes going wide. "That was you?"

"Yes, but they've reassigned me to more stable cases since then," Claudia said, looking off into space and remembering the all to disastrous job.

"Who else?"

"Oh, a few others, but that's not what's important right now; what's important is that you realize you're pushing Hermione away with your jealousy," Claudia explained.

"But it's not my fault she still writes to Krum… am I supposed to just accept that?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Why not accept it?"

"BECAUSE HE'S IN LOVE WITH HER!" Ron shouted.

"But does she love him," Claudia asked, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Well… that's not… I mean it doesn't mean…" Ron tried to come up with something to retort with, but could think of nothing.

"I've got to go work on some other things, or your friend will be having a visit from me too," Claudia said standing up.

"Who? Harry?" Ron asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes," Claudia said shortly.

"But who's he having problems with?" Ron asked, wondering why Harry hadn't mentioned anything.

"Let me see," Claudia looked at her clipboard and found Harry's name on the list. "Ms. Ginevra Weasley." She looked back up at Ron, who was in shock. "Have a good evening," she added with a smile, and slowly faded until she was gone.

Ron's mind, now emptied of all hate for Viktor, turned directly on Harry, and he made his way back into the house.

* * *

A/N: Here's a bit of fluff... something somewhat inspired by Crescent and co. (sorry I can't remember what comes after 'Ginomai') but anyway... Hope you enjoy. Please review and take a look at my other stuff! 


	2. More Letters

Chapter 2-More Letters

Ron entered through the living room, having heard the girls talking in the kitchen, and not wanting to pick any more battles with Hermione. He went quickly up to his room and saw Harry, lying on his bed with his Transfigurations book open. Ron took the only thing he had in his pocket, one gold Galleon, and chucked it at Harry's shoulder. "Ow," Harry exclaimed, looking toward his supposed best friend. "What was that for?"

"For not telling me you're dating my little sister!"

Harry's face went pale as he wondered how Ron had found out. "I, er… I just didn't want you to… I-"

"Just give it up," Ron said, making his way over to his own bed and flopping himself down into it. "You know, I don't care if you date her, but why couldn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you'd be upset about it," Harry said, now more confused. If it was okay for him to date her, why was he now developing a bruise the size of a Galleon?

"Well, bloody hell, Harry, how did you expect me to react to you dating Ginny behind my back?"

"Did Hermione tell you?"

"No, it was C-" Ron suddenly remembered that he didn't know if Claudia had been a figment of his imagination or not, and pulling a Harry with the 'George' thing, he continued, "cause I noticed how much time you two have been alone," he answered, as if he had a sudden epiphany on what all those afternoons of chess and homework could have meant.

"Sorry I didn't tell you," Harry said.

"Yeah well, at least you're better than Michael Corner," Ron said. "Oh, and if you hurt her, you know you'll be dealing with something worse than You-Know-Who," Ron warned.

Harry hardly took the warning seriously, though he knew if he handled some situations in the wrong way he was risking his friendship. He had already considered all of that before asking Ginny to go steady with him, and he found that this relationship was working better than he could have hoped. "So, what do we do now?"

"What do you mean, what do we do?" Ron asked. "I'll go apologize to Hermione and we can play a game or something."

"You're not the only one someone's mad at," Harry said glumly.

"You mean you told off Hermione for me?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows in delight. "Thanks mate!"

"No," Harry said incredulously. "You were being a git, but then I went and did the same bloody thing." Harry had noticed that his own use of the word 'bloody' had been increasing lately. It was bound to start effecting him sooner or later.

"You told her you didn't like her writing to Krum?"

"No! Ginny said she had been writing to Dean," Harry spelled out for Ron.

"Oh," Ron said, though it took him a minute to completely comprehend it. When he finally caught on he sat up straight, "how does it feel Mr. don't-blow-it-out-of-proportion?" Ron asked rudely.

"Fine," Harry said. "I don't like it, but it isn't like we can do anything about it."

"Sure we can," Ron said deviously.

* * *

The girls had been downstairs, being talked out of their fury by Mrs. Weasley. "They're just boys, and Ron for one has always gotten jealous rather quickly," Molly pointed out, giving Hermione another chocolate chip cookie.

"Well, Harry for one is quite the hypocrite," Ginny said, taking a large bite out of her sixth cookie. "I mean, he says that Ron always goes so overboard when Viktor writes to you, but then I mention the fact that I'm conversing with Dean, and look who's the dormant volcano now!"

"Ginny, don't talk with your mouth full," Molly reminded her daughter. "As for that, it's a bit more understandable since you are actually dating Harry. Your father almost knocked out a guy for studying with me one evening."

"But don't you think that was just ridiculous? I mean, how can we live wondering what those two are going to think every time we even pass another boy in the hallway?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, girls, they'll grow out of it, I promise," Molly said. She started to take a sip of her tea as the clock rang eleven. "Why don't you both go up to bed now, and I'm sure it'll look better when the sun rises." Molly grinned at the two, remembering all the arguments she used to have with Arthur when they were at Hogwarts. It was something that would happen, if it was supposed to happen.

* * *

Ginny was the first to wake up, and she realized her mother had been right – as most mothers are – she did feel better about things. She thought it would be good for her to sit down with Harry after breakfast even and talk about the boundaries with this whole letter writing thing. Ginny could understand why it made Harry uncomfortable, even if he was being stupid about the whole thing, and she was willing to work it out so that they could both have what they wanted.

"Hermione," Ginny said. Hermione didn't care to sleep in, finding the best time to study without interruption was before Harry and Ron woke up. "Hermione," Ginny prodded her friend once more.

"What?" Hermione said.

"You're late for Potions," Ginny said, wanting to see what kind of reaction she'd get.

"What?!" Hermione said loudly and sat straight up in her cot. "Where's my book bag?" she asked, frantically putting on her clothes.

"Calm down, we still have two weeks before school starts," Ginny said. She expected a funny reaction, but nothing that bad.

Hermione took a deep breath after being on the verge of hyperventilating. "_Never_ do that to me again Ginny," Hermione said in all seriousness, putting a hand on her speeding heart and sitting on her cot once more. "Did you sleep well?" Hermione asked, while getting out a brush to tame her frizzy head.

"Yeah," Ginny said. She started getting ready herself by taking off her pajamas and putting on an old shirt and jeans. "You?"

"Alright, but I feel a little guilty."

"Why?" Ginny looked shocked at this revelation.

"If I had just _told_ Ron about what Viktor said, then maybe he wouldn't have been so upset," Hermione stated logically.

"It's not like you're bound to my brother," Ginny part of her top lip in disgust that Hermione was now blaming herself. "He's too chicken to ask you out, and then you start blaming yourself for his stupidity? Come on Hermione."

"Maybe he hasn't asked me out because he thinks I want to date Viktor… or maybe-"

"Stop giving Ron excuses," Ginny cut Hermione off with. "He's a stupid git sometimes, and that's why he hasn't asked you out." She finalized her statement while putting on a little mascara that Hermione had brought with her from the Muggle world. Molly hadn't liked the idea, but Arthur was perfectly fine with his daughter exploring Muggle methods of doing things.

Hermione was just about to change when Pigwidgeon came catapulting through the room, knocking over a few things along the way. Hermione ducked just in time and Pig bounced off the wall behind her. Ginny jumped up on her own bed, holding out her hands in the ready position, and caught Pig along with the two now crumpled pieces of parchment. One was addressed in a vaguely familiar hand to her, and the other to Hermione.

"Here," Ginny said giving Hermione the other paper.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed as she opened the letter and read:

_Dear Her-mo-ninny,_

_I am sorry to say that I cannot write letters to you anymore because I'm too busy being the best and youngest seeker in professional Quidditch and being the spokes-jerk for many products that I can't write. Sorry._

_Viktor Krum_

Any forgiveness Hermione had had in her was slowly fading into new and all too powerful anger toward Ron.

Ginny's hadn't been much better.

_Ginny,_

_Parvati__ doesn't want me to write to her anymore, and I think she has a point since we're both seeing other people now._

_Sorry,_

_Dean_

The letter Harry had written was pretty well forged, as the boys had samples of Dean's writing, but Harry had a unique way of writing his 'd' and 'y' that made it painfully obvious who had actually written Ginny's letter. Ron, on the other hand, had taken to writing with his left hand, to make it as indistinct as possible… he had succeeded in that part as well.

"Masacre?" Hermione asked.

"I'd love to," Ginny responded.

* * *

A/N: Keep reading to see what the girls do… dun dun dun. Okay I bet half of you thought they sent some nice apology note! Not our boys! Trickery is their method of choice. Sorry, I'm in a really weird mood! Please review!

Thank you:

Dianne

Hogwartzboizrhottiez

Libyanauthor

Luckyducky8200

Ilovetheweasleys

VietNaMaEnglish

Oh, and she's not imaginary…


	3. Day Spa

Chapter 3- Day Spa

Ron and Harry were eating breakfast, waiting to be able to 'comfort' the other two from the guys that they had tried to frame as the jerks. Ron was still half asleep when Hermione burst through the doors. "Her-mo-ninny?!" she shouted.Ron looked back at her, his eyes gone wide, and his throat suddenly dry. "Her-mo-ninny?!" she repeated when Ron didn't answer.

"Oh, er- did Viktor write to you?" he asked standing up. "Because you know, I'm okay with that if he did," Ron added for good measure.

"Just because he can't pronounce my name doesn't mean he can't spell it!" Hermione said, making Ron realize that she wasn't buying it before leaving the dining room just as abruptly.

"I'm just going to-" Ron started to say, pointing toward the direction Hermione had stormed away in.

Harry was left with Ginny, who aimed the balled up letter she had received right for his head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"How stupid do you think we are?" Ginny asked. "Don't you think we'd recognize Pig?"

"He sent—I mean, I don't know what you're talking about," Harry tried to cover up. Ron said he had the owl thing taken care of, but apparently Ron was more clueless than Harry had suspected.

"You don't know what I'm talking about? Now you're really treating me like I'm naïve!" Ginny shouted and was about to turn and go, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"No don't! I'm sorry, we just didn't—"

"Think?" Ginny supplied.

"No, we were just—"

"Considering your own feelings? Hoping that we wouldn't figure it out? What Harry?" Ginny cut him off with.

Harry looked down at the table and tried to answer. "We just don't want to lose you," Harry said sincerely.

"Don't you trust us?" Ginny asked, making Harry think about it in a way he hadn't before. "Do you really think I would do that to you? And Hermione's crazy about Ron if he'd just get his head out of his ar—"

"Fine," Harry said. "But that doesn't mean we like you writing your letters."

"We don't care if you like it," Ginny informed him. "Now let me go save my pathetic brother before Hermione decides to hex him into oblivion," she said, looking at her arm which Harry was still holding.

When Ginny had left the room Harry sat down in front of his oatmeal, and sulked.

* * *

After Ginny had saved Ron from the wrath of his desired girlfriend, the girls went into Ginny's room to have a nice long cool down. "I just can't fathom," Hermione said, not knowing how to state the thought.

"I know," Ginny added knowing what was going on in Hermione's mind.

"I mean, what could they have…"

"I know."

"They are so completely…"

"I know," Ginny said this time in disbelief with Hermione. "They're such airheads really!"

Hermione sat on her bed and put her face into her hands, muffling a whimper of frustration. "Just one date! One bloody date!"

"Well, he's definitely rubbing off on you… that's a good sign," Ginny encouraged.

"That's the last thing I need is for him to rub off!" Hermione said, not realizing Ginny just meant in the language. "Then neither of us will ever be able to spit out what we want." Just as Hermione finished this, a lovely almost silver owl came in through the window. "Oh great, you'd think they'd learn the first time."

Ginny scoffed. "At least they're persistent," she said sarcastically.

When Hermione opened the letter for the kicks, though, it was something completely unexpected. "It's for you," she said, handing the letter over.

_Dear Ms. Weasley,_

_You have won a free day of beauty at the esteemed Which Witch Salon and Day Spa. You and two guests will spend the entire day being pampered by the best witches and wizards in this industry. Please reply immediately._

_Congratulations,_

_Claudia Phelps_

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"I don't know," Ginny said. "Probably one of those _Witch Weekly_ things I've written in to."

"Do you think we should?" Hermione asked.

"Anything to get away from them," Ginny answered, already making her way to ask Molly.

* * *

After talking Molly into being the third person to get a spa day, the girls were off. "Now don't you boys make a mess here," Molly said, Harry and Ron being left alone. "If anything goes wrong, floo your father, and he should be home for lunch today."

When the door shut, Ron lounged himself on the couch. "Great… we haven't even gotten to talk to them and they're off where Merlin only knows what kind of guys they're going to run into," Ron mumbled.

"Ron… they're going to a spa… I don't think we have to worry about any of the guys there," Harry pointed out, the fact that Ginny said he ought to trust her still floating around in the back of his mind somewhere. "Besides, if you hadn't sent Pig maybe we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You wrote a letter too!"

"It was your idea!"

"That doesn't mean—"

"Oh, you'll never get anywhere with that kind of arguing," a nasally American voice said from the kitchen.

"Wahah!" Harry exclaimed and jumped from the couch a bit. "Who are you?"

The woman with her brown hair twisted into an elegant French twist was sitting on the couch drinking tea out of one of Molly's cups. "Her name is Claudia Phelps," Ron answered for her.

"That's right, and I'm here to help," Claudia said directly. "Really, you two are hopeless, but I suppose this means they're trusting me more," she said cheerfully.

"Help with what?" Harry asked Ron instead of the strange woman.

"With your girl problems, of course," Claudia stated, rolling her eyes.

Harry wasn't entirely comfortable with anyone knowing what they had tried to pull, and was feeling a bit of a blush coming to his cheeks at the thought. Ron, who still found this to be odd, but knew that his mum had given up on trying to help him, and so decided to accept her help. "What did you need us to do?"

"Well, first we have to talk about this problem you two have with butting in with their other relationships," Claudia said, setting the tea cup down on the table.

* * *

A/N: Okay… had to end it there! Sorry it's so short again, but I'm trying to get past a bout of nasty writer's block, which I've run into on everything at this point! Hope you liked this chapter, and in case I haven't given a good image of Claudia… image Karen from Will and Grace (played by Megan Mallally) and that's what I had in mind for Claudia.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Thank you:

Spacepirate10: You're stealing it! What little talent I have you've taken and left me with writer's block! HEHE jk… thank you for actually thinking I'm good!

Milky way bar: They were pretty dumb, but I don't think Harry's as clueless as Ron with something like that, which is why Pig brought both letters. That and the whole 'Her-mo-ninny' bit.

Seventh Grade drabbles: I'm trying I really am! Thank you for your reviews and I hope you still like this!

........--.o.0............. : Yes… that would probably be my thought… kill!

Peanut Butter Cup: Thanks! I'll try to keep up here!

Brown eyed faerie: Yes, wouldn't any guy be dead after a stunt like that?

HogwartzboizRHottiez: Thank you!

VietnamaEnglish: Thank you! I hope that comment still holds true!

Luckyducky8200: Thank you! Hope you keep on enjoying!

Just one more note: The more you write in your reviews the more I write in response!


	4. Boyfriend Training

Chapter 4- Boyfriend training

"No, no, no!" Claudia said in her nasally tone. "I can't believe you, Ron," she added, shaking her head. Harry was sitting a bit off from them, laughing at Ron as he started making remarks about Viktor again. "I wouldn't be laughing, Buba, we still have to get to your Dean problems," she said to Harry. He stopped laughing immediately on that note. "Now, one more time… why is it that _you_have a problem with Viktor Krum?" They had already been at this for an hour, Claudia asking the question, Ron starting out with incoherent statements, and then turning them into clear reasons (at least in his mind) about why Hermione should not be talking to Viktor.

"I guess… well I… Hermione likes to and… and… how am I supposed to compete with a guy who's three years older and so much more popular?" Ron got back onto his trend. "I mean… he's rich! He's got money to burn and I don't have two Galleons to rub together!"

"It would help if you weren't throwing them at your best friends, Ron," Harry said, still bitter about the black and blue spot on his arm.

"Well if you had just told me instead of—"

"WOAH!" Claudia said loudly stopping the two. "Both of you need to settle down and stop fighting! How am I supposed to get anything done if I can't even talk over you?" Tears welling up in Claudia's eyes, her voice sounded even more like she was talking through her nose when she started to talk again, putting her arms on the table and her head laying in her arms. "I c-can't work l-like this! I-I can't t-try and h-help when the p-people won't help th-themselves!"

Ron and Harry looked at each other, now feeling sorry for the way they were acting. Harry touched Claudia's shoulder, trying to comfort her. "We didn't mean to… I mean, we're sorry that we were acting that way and—"

"Good," Claudia said, snapping up cheerfully. "Now that I _know_ you can apologize properly, let's get moving."

"You mean… you were just testing us?" Ron asked, offended that he had actually felt bad.

"Yes," Claudia said firmly. "I need to know that you two actually have the capability to be sensitive. Now why can't you act that way with Hermione and Ginny?" she asked like a Psychologist asking their patient why they would want to jump off a tall building.

"Er…" Harry stated, still confused by the sudden change in attitude from Claudia. _No wonder why we don't understand girls, _Harry thought to himself, but decided keeping it to himself might keep them from having anymore of those tests. "We do… don't we?"

Claudia gave Harry a look that read 'how dumb do you think I am' and put down her pink fluffy quill. "Do you remember, Harry, when Ginny was trying to talk to you about her problem with her favorite sweater from her Aunt Genevieve shrinking?"

"Er… no," Harry said admittedly.

"The beginning of this summer, one of her brothers had been asked to do the laundry and had shrunk it. She wrote to you about how angry she was, but your just skimmed past that part," Claudia said. Ron went slightly red, remembering that he had been the brother Claudia referred to. "Right here," Claudia said, flicking her wand and having a transparent copy of Harry's letter in hand. "'Dear Ginny, I hope you're doing well. I've been bored here on Privet Drive. What is Ron doing? I hope you're all having fun. Dudley's been…" the letter continued, complaints of his family and so on, but not one word of Ginny's sweater.

Harry was shocked at first, but put his own perspective on it. "It was just a sweater," Harry said defensively, just before Claudia had finished the letter.

"Oh, that's what you think," Claudia said in a I-know-something tone. "How often have you seen Ginny in something that's not a hand me down, Harry?" Claudia asked.

"I don't have anything new to wear either," Ron pointed out in Harry's defense.

"You got new dress robes, didn't you? And no one went of and ruined those, did they?" Claudia pointed out. Ron's ears turned red and Claudia turned back to Harry. "Besides, for a girl it's important to have new things that you feel you look pretty in."

"But she always looks pretty," Harry said, still frustrated that him not mentioning a dumb sweater was being made out to something so bad.

"Then you need to tell her that," Claudia said. Harry opened his mouth once or twice to argue, but couldn't come up with a rebuttal. "And you," Claudia said, making sure Ron was paying attention. "You need to get over whatever it is you have against Viktor Krum, who we have on good authority is your favorite Quidditch player—"

"Was," Ron interrupted with gritted teeth.

"Then why do you still have his autograph in your diary?"

"It's a journal!" Ron said, blushing red as Harry looked at him inquisitively.

Just as Claudia was about to say something else, Ron and Harry heard someone apparate into the living room. "Hey boys," Arthur said. Both Harry and Ron paled visibly as Arthur mad his way into the kitchen. Claudia, however, just sat there and smiled.

"What's for…" Arthur said, opening the door and seeing the brunette at the kitchen table with his son and his son's friend. "Claudia!" he said with a grin. Harry and Ron looked at each other in confusion as the two adults greeted each other. "What are you doing here?" he asked, grabbing Claudia's hand she was holding out daintily.

"Well, I'm on assignment actually," Claudia said with a smile.

"Really?" Arthur said, looking over at the boys. "Which one?"

"Both actually," Claudia said. "They decided to have me work with both, since they're so close together. It's actually easier this way. They can keep each other in check when I'm done."

"Well," Arthur said, not surprised at the situation, "you know what they say: 'birds of a feather'--"

"Fall together," Claudia finished, both of them having a good chuckle over it right after.

"Do you," Ron asked, still completely lost. "Do you know each other?"

Claudia answered. "Well, yes. Cupid Inc. used to have a service to help those who just needed ideas, so I help arrange Arthur's proposal," Claudia said proudly.

"Really?" Harry said in shock. He hadn't been explained the time lapse deal with Cupid Inc. and so he started to wonder just how old Claudia was.

"How did that turn out?" Claudia asked, catching up with her old client.

"Good, good," Arthur said. "Forty years and counting," he said, showing his wedding band.

Claudia squealed with delight, and lightly clapped her hands together. "Well, I better get back to work," Claudia said, sitting back down and turning her attention to the teenagers in the room.

"Good luck," Arthur said sincerely, and started to make his lunch.

Ron and Harry tried to continue through all the questions running through their minds.

* * *

The day was going by quickly, but the girls were quite pleased with how they felt. "That's just what we needed," Ginny said, after their massage, and just as they were entering a sauna. Mrs. Weasley had opted for other such treatments, leaving the girls to have their own fun.

Hermione sat in the steam room, a book she had enchanted to stay dry in her hands. "I agree," Hermione said. "I haven't read this much all summer, honestly. Between you and Harry wanting time to snog and­­--"

"Excuse me," Ginny said indignantly, "we just wanted to be alone, that _doesn't _mean we were kissing." Hermione looked over at Ginny with a tired look. "Okay, maybe we were a bit, but that still doesn't mean—"

"Whatever you say," Hermione said, not wanting to argue about it. "All I mean is that we can have some peace and quiet, for once, instead of worrying about them getting upset over whatever they keep getting upset about." Hermione turned a page in their book."

"They're upset because they're jealous idiots that don't know what they're talking about," Ginny said.

"I don't know about that," Hermione said. "There could be something more to it. I've been reading this book that—"

"Oh here we go again," Ginny teased, "what have you read this time?"

"Fine if you don't want to hear it," Hermione said, put-out a bit.

"Go ahead," Ginny said. They sat there until their fingers and toes were wrinkled more than raisins, discussing what the underline problem could be.

"Ms. Weasley? Ms. Granger?" one of the attendants called. "It's time for your consolations."

With that, Ginny and Hermione made their way to become their new selves.

* * *

A/N: Okay... sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been pretty busy here! I'll try to keep up more (now that I have the net at work again) but I make no promises! Please review and get others to do the same!

Thank you:

chatterboxgirl: I love the fact that you put 'ron being the way he is'... because it's so true! LOL I think they're both pretty funny in the situation, and I'm playing it up a bit, but I'm sure most people can see this happening.

Lyny Angell: What good is a story where there isn't some contention at first? There has to be that, but don't worry, this being the little ball of fluff that it is they'll be together by the end. I just don't want to rush it so hang in there!

Space-pirate10: I still need to see if you've got the story up! Sorry I'm kind of spacy sometimes. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one too!

Sanityescapesme: I'm sorry it's taken so long! I'll try to keep up with it now! Hope you like this chapter!

milky way bar: I'll try! Thanks for reviewing!

HogwartzboizRHottiez: Yeah, pretty lame of them huh? You'd think they'd be one step ahead, but NOoOoOo!

luckyducky8200: I know the 'Herm-own-ninny' was somewhat random, but at least you felt how Ron felt temporarily. I figured most of ya'll would get it after a moment or so.


	5. Honey I'm Home

Chapter 5- Honey I'm Home

Ginny and Hermione got dressed in some of the new clothes provided on this beauty spree. They each got an evening gown, a casual wear outfit, and a swimsuit for since it was summer season. Had they come in December they could have received a ski outfit. "We're going to have to save up and do this again," Ginny said, pulling her faded jeans up.

Hermione had been acting petrified of the fact that they were dressing in front of one another. Once she had her shirt on, Hermione finally decided to turn around. Her eyes widened. "What is _that_?"

Ginny shrugged casually. "A belly-button ring," she said. Ginny touched the ruby red jewel set into a silver stud that had a chain attached. The thin chain went around her midriff and made a second connection to the silver piece

"You got your belly—"

"SHHH!" Ginny said, putting a hand over Hermione's mouth. "Mum's going to be back soon," she added, letting Hermione go and made her way to cover the cause of shock with a matching red baby tee with a glittering gold lion on it. "What do you think?" Ginny asked, referring to the t-shirt.

"I think you've gone off the deep end," Hermione said, putting on some strappy black sandals.

"Come on it's not that bad," Ginny said.

"So you want me to cover it up for you?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"You have to! You wouldn't tell Mum would you?" asked Ginny. She started to pale just at the thought of what her mother would say.

"No," Hermione said with a bit of a scowl at having to keep yet another secret.

Ginny of course had the opposite reaction; a large smile of relief. "I like your hair by the way," Ginny stated in a weird sort of thank you.

Hermione had gotten the hair stylist to get it to be more manageable. She hated her hair at an in between, the way it had always been. She'd have to use the gel and spend a bit of time with her hair if she wanted it to look like this everyday, but it certainly was easier than sleeking it straight. This way, she had hundreds of perfect ringlets, each one entangling with others , framing her face with a few new long layers. "Thank you. You might have done better to get a completely new hair style instead of letting them stick things through your—"

"HI! Mum!" Ginny said loudly as Molly walked in from behind Hermione.

"Hello dear," Molly said, light make-up and some special magic making Molly look younger. Her hair was pinned up neatly, as apposed to the mother look of it sticking out of every which place after a day of cleaning or keeping up with kids. "That was quite enjoyable," she said, "and you look quite beautiful." Molly walked up to her daughter and hugged her.

Ginny had never seen her mother in such a good mood. She started to wonder what had gotten into her, and if telling her about the piercing now really would be the best option. Instead she shrugged off the idea of showing it off and pulled back from her mom. "Look at Hermione," she said, getting the attention off of herself.

"You both look so lovely," Molly said, playing with Hermione's new curls. "Should we go back?"

Hermione sighed. "I guess," she said. She looked at Ginny who was at the moment thinking the same thing she was: the boys were at home and they didn't want to see them.

* * *

Claudia was working fast. Their time was coming to a close quickly. "Now, Ronald. If you even start _thinking_ about Viktor, I want you to stop yourself," she instructed.

Ron gulped back a few sharp comments and nodded his head. Claudia smiled. _What progress_, she thought with a smug smile. "And Harry… understanding and communication, yes?"

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"Good. I think it's time for me to leave you," Claudia said.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked frantically. "What if we mess up again?"

"Then I'm afraid not even I could help you." Claudia wore a large smile. Ron gulped again and lost color in his cheeks. "Don't worry, I think you'll do okay," she added, leaning over and pecking Ron's cheek, though her feet stayed a good couple steps away. She turned to Harry and did the same. Harry blushed slightly.

"Er, thanks," Harry said, his face still pink.

"Tootles," Claudia said, waving and tilting her head to the right as she slowly disappeared. A sparkle of her teeth was the last thing they saw.

"That was bloody awesome," Ron said quietly in awe.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Harry! Ron!" Molly called for the two from the entry way of the living room.

"In here Mum," Ron said, still looking where Claudia had been as Harry walked out. Ron followed a moment after, knocking into his friend who was stopped just outside the door. "Oy! Harry, what the—" Ron trailed off as he saw over Harry's shoulder. Hermione was setting down a bag, her hair in curls and she looked different with a little bit of make-up on. _Her lips_, Ron thought, his mouth hanging open a bit.

Hermione blushed as she looked up and saw them both standing there. She settled for sitting down and grabbing whatever magazine she could there. Ginny, on the other hand, flaunted about slightly. "You might what to close your mouth, Ron," she said, shutting it for him, as he was still looking at Hermione. _Thank goodness,_ Ginny thought. _If he was looking at me like that, we'd have more than jealousy issues. _"Like my new jeans," she asked, turning around and modeling the article off right in front of Harry.

Ron noticed the look and gulp Harry gave and Hermione temporarily went from his mind. "Ouch," Harry said as Ron pinched his arm.

Ginny didn't wait for Ron to response as she went to sit next to Hermione. "Don't look at my sister like that," Ron hissed.

"What was that Ron?" Molly asked, coming back from having put her own things in her room.

"Nothing," Ron said, giving a side glance at Harry. Harry still didn't get how he was allowed to date Ginny, but not to look at her.

"The house looks nice and orderly," Molly said. "Did you two go somewhere today?"

"No Cl—cleaned. We cleaned," Ron said. It was true. Claudia had helped them clean to make a good impression.

"Oh, isn't that so sweet," Molly said, giving Ron a kiss on the cheek which he started backing away from. "I'm going to go start on dinner," Molly added. It was getting late, and she noticed that Arthur was still at work according to the clock, meaning he was probably getting in some overtime.

Awkward silence prevailed as Molly entered the kitchen. Harry tried first. "Hey, guys. Er-- did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, just dandy," Ginny said, her eyes with a smoky purple showing in the edges as she scanned the Witch Weekly for something interesting. She was in this for the long haul. No way was Ginny going to just give up the fight now.

"What's that you're reading?" Ron asked Hermione, approaching slowly.

Hermione didn't quite know which way to take this. Yes, Ron had been a prat, but he was still her friend. "You really want to know?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I do," Ron said. Sitting down cautiously in the next chair over, Ron prepared himself for some kind of fireworks or something horrible.

"It's a Muggle book called Pride and Prejudice, it's one of my favorites," Hermione said, leaving it at that, knowing Ron would only gripe and moan if she continued on.

"What's it about?" Ron asked, trying to sit back more comfortably.

"Well, it's about five sisters and the happenings of their lives," Hermione said.

"And they're Prejudice?"

"Not exactly," Hermione said, pleasantly surprised at Ron's sudden interest in her book. "You see, there's a man called Mr. Darcy."

"You guys have fun," Ginny said standing up. "I think I'm going to go pick up my room," she added, walking away sassily as Hermione brought her bare legs under her, getting ready for a long discussion. One she was finally happy about.

"I'll, er, be right back," Harry said, not knowing if this action would get on Ron's bad side, like the staring had. Harry didn't think it had as he approached the third landing and didn't have Ron trying to hex him away from Ginny in any way. Harry took a breath and knocked lightly on the door. "Ginny?"

"What?" Ginny responded shortly from inside.

"Can I come in?"

Ginny got up from her bed and opened the door a crack. "What do you want?" Ginny was keeping up the appearance of being angry. It was easier than things becoming awkward like they had before.

"I just wanted to talk," Harry answered.

"About what?"

"About the letters from Dean."

"What? Here to chain me up so I can't have other friends," Ginny accused bitterly.

"No, Ginny I wanted to—"

"I don't have to put up with it Harry, I don't." Harry didn't know what to say back. It was a moment before Ginny continued, "and I won't." With that she shut the door, leaving Harry outside, not knowing what to say or do. Dejected, he walked back down the stairs to see if Ron was having any more luck than he had managed.

Ginny sat back down on her bed after having written a letter to Dean. She looked down. It wasn't personable or friendly, like her letters in the past had been. It was written to prove a point to Harry, but she really hadn't had a reason to write to Dean. Every other time it was because she needed help with something, and in the meantime she would see how he was doing and what he was up to. This time it was only because she needed to get even. She sighed, laying back and reading over the paper again.

"What are you doing up here?" Ginny heard from nowhere.

The voice wasn't anyone from around the area. It was an American, she thought. It had to be. "Who's there?" asked Ginny while she kneeled on the bed, looking around frantically.

"Just me," Claudia said, appearing out of nowhere, without even a pop as a warning.

Ginny squealed in shock and fell off the her bed backwards. Recovering, she slowly stood. "Who are you?"

"Claudia Phelps, Cupid Inc."

"What?"

"I must say you four have been causing me quite a bit of work."

"What?" Ginny asked again.

"You four," Claudia repeated very slowly, as if talking to someone who was only knew Chinese, "have given me a lot of trouble."

"I heard what you said, what do you mean? And what's Cupid Inc?"

"Have Harry explain it to you," Claudia said, tired of telling them one at a time.

"You know Harry?"

"Yes, I was helping him this morning."

"How were you helping him?" Ginny was just getting more and more confused.

"I was helping him get over his issues."

"What issues?"

"Goodness, you're just full of questions, aren't you? His Dean issues."

"Oh," Ginny said, putting the Cupid part together with Harry having problems with Dean. "I see."

"The only thing I don't get is why you can't forgive him," Claudia pointed out.

"I can forgive him, but it's not like he's done anything for me to even have the chance to." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest.

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Of course he did. He tried to come up here and talk to you about it."

"Oh," Ginny said, thinking about how she'd turned him away because she was trying to hold a grudge.

"That's right 'oh', and while we're at it, you shouldn't be writing to Dean the way you have been," Claudia said with gratification.

"Why not?" Ginny said, letting herself get angry at this point again. "I have every right to have my own friends and my own—"

"But you're dating someone else now. What if Harry started writing Cho Chang?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "He can if he wants to," she said.

"But you'd be upset, admit it," Claudia said, sitting on the bed.

"Maybe a little," Ginny replied. "But I wouldn't make such a big deal out of it."

"Well, probably not. That doesn't mean that Harry can't be uncomfortable with you writing to Dean." Ginny didn't know what to say, so Claudia continued. "You know, maybe it would be better if you shared the letters."

"I told Harry I was writing to Dean long before he got upset about it," Ginny said.

"I know, but boys sometimes need to see the letters. Maybe show him one occasionally to make him feel better about the content." Ginny nodded her head.

"Now," Claudia said with a large smile, "go get him girlie."

Ginny smiled at the woman and immediately headed for the door. Turning back for a second, Ginny smiled. "Thanks," she said before running down the stairs.

"Harry! Harry!" Ginny shouted, running out to Harry who was in the garden, kicking around a stone. He turned just as she threw her arms around his neck, out of breath. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Harry said with a lopsided grin. He leaned down and kissed Ginny. "Me too."

* * *

Claudia sat up in her office, pictures of what was going on in front of her. "So you did it?" Cupid VI asked in his neat pressed Armani.

"Mm-hm," Claudia said as she swallowed her coffee. "Not bad either, eh?"

Cupid looked at the picture on the right. Hermione and Ron were sitting in the living room, Ron laughing as Hermione compared Mr. Collins to Crabbe. On the left was another scene. Two teenagers holding hand as they walked around, the Harry stopping to pick a small daisy for Ginny, placing it behind her ear before continuing. "Good work, Claudia, good work. I might be able to get you a promotion for this."

"Thank you sir," she said, then looked towards another stack of files.

* * *

A/N: There you go! The end! Just a fun little bit of fluff… I hoped you liked it. If you did! Review!

Thank you:

Ginny-W13: Thanks for the review

Milky way bar: I try and reply to every review… it's only the nice thing to do ;)

Angelofboox:Yeah, I don't use a beta here, so it's better on Checkmated, but this one gets my point across, I think.

HogwartzboizRHottiez: They do go through training… we just have to do it ourselves, unfortunately! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!


End file.
